


Rain

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Post-IT (2017), Rain, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: After Richie finds out awful news, Eddie finds him sitting outside the movie theater in the rain.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 75





	Rain

Walking through the puddles as the rain smacked the top of his umbrella like it was trying to puncture a hole, Eddie was right on where he could find his grieving friend.

It was Stan who called Eddie with the horrible news. Knowing that they should all go over to Richie’s to comfort him, Bill advised that it was best to leave Richie alone with his family. No, that was a horrible idea.

When Eddie went to Richie’s house, his mother tearfully told him that Richie ran out of the house the moment his dad got off the phone. Richie’s mother just about collapsed to her knees, begging for Eddie to find Richie and bring him home. Even his dad agreed.

Standing ten feet away, Eddie’s heart cracked. Richie sat in the pouring rain on the curb outside the closed movie theater. The lights were out. He was staring at the ground, his curly hair wrecked from the rain, sticking in strands to his face. The colors faded in his shirt, and his jeans stuck to his skin.

“You know you could get sick sitting out in the rain!” Eddie scolded him once he approached.

Richie didn’t even acknowledge Eddie. Now that he was closer, Eddie noticed that the boy’s fists were wrapped tightly together. His glasses were fogged and drenched making it harder for him to see than it already was.

Grimacing, Eddie reluctantly sat down on the wet curb. His mother was going to have a fit if she found out that he sat out in the rain. Ignoring her, Eddie covered both of them with the umbrella, protecting them from the rain. Water dripped off Richie’s hair, sliding down his face. He realized that they were tears falling from Richie’s red eyes. 

“Oh, Rich, I’m sorry,” Eddie said putting his hand on his friend’s cold arm. Still, Richie didn’t say a word. Normally, his friend who could never shut his mouth was silent. It scared Eddie. “We gotta get you home.”

“No!” Richie responded, his throat closing up.

“You can’t stay out here!”

“It’s not fair!” his voice shook as Richie stomped the curb with his fist. Hearing a whimper in his voice, Eddie knew that he was holding back, as Richie’s hand started to bleed. Heck, his entire body was trembling, holding in the steam.

“Rich, I know I don’t know how you feel, but your grandfather is in a better place now.”

“How do you know?!” Richie shouted, whipping his head at Eddie, startling him. “He didn’t deserve to die! He understood me! It’s not fair! Heaven doesn’t deserve him!”

Richie broke down, hiding in his arms, crying these agonizing screams. Feeling his own heart painfully whimper, Eddie smoothed his back which was drenched. Eddie met Richie’s grandfather only a few times. Right off the bat, Eddie knew where Richie got his sense of humor from. Even Eddie thought with someone as old, but had a big heart, would last forever. They were all mortal.

“I wish I could remember my dad, Rich. I can’t remember much about him. But, you’re lucky. You know why?” Eddie spoke softly.

Richie didn’t respond, but Eddie knew that he was listening.

“Because you can talk about him. My mom won’t talk about my dad to me to help me remember. You can tell me anything you want to help make his spirit stay bright. He’d like that.”

The rain showed no sign of stopping or even letting up. The streets were so dark. Thunder rumbled in the distance, far off, but it would probably get closer. Being out here wasn’t safe, especially at night.

“Want me to walk you back home?” Eddie asked him. “You’re going to get sick.”

Richie took a deep breath. “Why?”

“Why what?”

Richie wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence. Even he didn’t know.

Having an idea, Eddie smiled. “Hey, Rich?” The boy shrugged, not responding. “Why do you think the chicken crossed the road?”

Noticing his eye sparkle, Edde caught a little smile on Richie’s face. “Why?”

“Because your mom was too busy in the bathroom to catch it for your dinner.”

Cracking up, Richie laughed and laughed. Eddie laughed, too, happy that he was able to make Richie feel better in some way. But, then Richie’s laughter hitched, changing to a sob. “Those jokes were his favorite!”

Opening his arms, Eddie held Richie who shook as he accepted a needed hug. His umbrella dropped to the ground, leaving them to get soaked. The sat in the rain hugging for the longest time as Richie gripped Eddie’s shirt, sobbing.

“It’s okay, Rich. It’s okay. I’m here,” Eddie soothed, smoothing his back. “Everything will be okay. I promise.”


End file.
